First Week from Hell
by BlueNovaofDeath
Summary: It's Lola's first week, and there's already a plot to stop! Can she make it through ghosts, golems, and Peter's... Peterness? Read and find out!
1. Day one start

**BlueNova here. This is my first Ghostbusters fanfic.**

**I'm basing it on the rookies perspective of the video game with a few liberties taken, such as using their Real Ghostbusters incarnations. Keeping Janine the same though, didn't like her eventual RGB form. And giving the Rookie (calling her Lola) some dialogue.**

**I'm also mixing the content of both incarnations of the game {PS2+PS3} because I think it will provide a better storyline.**

**So onward to read my (most likely) horrid story.**

**First week on the job******

**CHAPTER 1******

** 'Wow, I'm really here.' Lola thought with awe as she walked through the huge door of her new workplace. Everyone knew what the building looked like, but the moment she stepped inside she felt a shiver of excitement. If the outside was unmistakable, the inside was better******

**This was the office of the Ghostbusters. ******

** She took a quick scan of the area. To her immediate left, close enough for her to touch , was THE Ecto-1. She ran the tips of her fingers along it, as she thought 'This is so cool!' She took her fingers off the Ecto-1 and looked up only to be greeted by the Ecto-…2, was it? She was so shocked tha she couldn't clearly remember. 'Maybe I'll get to ride in it' Lola thought under her blue Yankees cap. On the other side of the Ecto-1 were the employee lockers complete with the names of her new bosses. Beside that, a little farther away, was a staircase leading to the next floor up. But between there was an oddly placed desk buried under paperwork and other junk. To her right was what she thought as a meeting area for clients and … 'Oh, Wow!' … the infamous painting of Vigo the Carpathian stared down at her menacingly. "Wow…..OMG!" She internally squeed. Here, right in front of her was the guy that initiated the comeback of the Ghostbusters. If she leaned forward a bit more she could even touch it.****  
**** "Oh you're here." The female voice startled Lola. She quickly turned to face the office secretary, Janine. In her fangirling she had nearly forgotten to speak to her. The woman was the gatekeeper of the firehouse. If you were a client you talked to her first. If you were a crazy nut job off the street, she gives you hell on the front lines.** **How could she have forgotten Janine? 'Stupid!' she thought as she inwardly smacked herself. ****  
**

**"Hello?" Janine said, confused with the lack of response. ******

**"Oh, hi! Umm….I'm Lola! Nice to meet you." Lola said in a friendly manner as she extended her arm for a handshake. ******

**"Janine and..." THONCK! "…That's Slimer." Janine took the offered hand while pointing at the cage for the green, disgusting, immature blob of a ghost the guys had saddled her with. Who currently had his tongue out and was dragging it and his face across the glass. ******

** "Oh! So that's Slimer? I thought it was that Brown-haired, Green-eyed idiot who kept drooling all over my friend Mariah as I was getting interviewed." Lola said tartly. Her face showing the distaste she had for the memory.******

**"No, that idiot would be Dr. Venkman. Though I see how you would make the mistake." Janine snickered. The new kid had wit, she had to give her that. The last couple had been dumb as rocks.******

**"Since it's my first day I guess I need to report to someone. Any idea who and where?"******

**"Oh yeah. They're upstairs."******

**"Thanks!" Lola said heading towards the stairs. Lola stopped to listen as the phone rang and looked back to see Janine pick up the phone.******

** "Hello, Ghostbusters. Is your haunting an apparition, demon, banshee, tortured soul, … What? No, we do not summon dead family members and trap them so you can ask them the combination to the safe. Yeah? Well same to you pal." Janine exclaimed with irritation before hanging up with some force.******

**"Do you always get calls like that?" Lola asked.****  
****"Occasionally, but not very often. Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention, you get refrigerator privileges. Just one rule: If you didn't put it in there, don't touch it. Especially if it looks like cottage cheese." Janine warned , a look of disgust on her face as she ended the last sentence. "Also unless you want your food eaten by either of our two Slimers, you better put your name on it."******

** Lola nodded and headed up to meet her new bosses. When she got to the top of the steps, she immediately recognized them from their ads and action figures. Dr. Raymond Stanz was a little pudgy with red hair and friendly brown eyes in his trademark tan jumpsuit & white undershirt. The other one, Dr. Egon Spengler, was taller with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He too wore his trademark uniform of bright blue jump suit & pink undershirt.******

**"Oh, hey! The new cadet is here!" Ray said cheerfully upon noticing. "This could get a little dangerous." Egon stated, too involved with the adjustments on Rays proton pack to notice the recruit's arrival, fiddling with the proton pack Ray was wearing. "Great. Danger is our life." Ray answered pretty calmly, while shooting Egon a look as if to warn him from scaring off their new recruit so early, they normally lost them either in the midst of their first job or at the end. Egon paid no attention, too engrossed. "Lets start at fifty percent capacity, that should keep any brain or tissue damage to a minimum."****  
****"Hey! If you're gonna burn off any tissue, do it to the new guy. You can't use Ray! Our mortgage is in his name!" said Peter as he entered the room. Lola's eyes narrowed slight in agitation at "Dr" Peter Venkman aka forever known between her & Mariah as the "Brown-haired Green-eyed Idiot".****  
**** "You're probably right Peter. Hey what's your name again, Cadet?" ****  
**** "No names Ray. I don't wanna get too attached to this one. Haha…I mean remember what happened to the last one?" Peter rudely stated. **

**"Umm… Excuse me? The new recruit you're talking about? Right here! Hello? And my names Lola." Lola interjected.****  
**** "Oh, sorry sweetheart, thought I heard you wrong. Did you say you were the recruit Winston interviewed and hired?" Peter said surprised as if he had never seen or heard of her, despite their half hour interview. Of course maybe if she'd put her face where Mariah's cleavage was he might remember her.****  
**** "My my, Dr. Venkman. Aren't you just a model boss." Lola said sarcastically. "Oh and in case you couldn't tell that was sarcasm." She finished angrily, her face betraying the rage that was rising up. The nerve. "But to answer your question, yes! I'm the new recruit you just volunteered for whatever dangerous experiment they're doing. And you just noticed that I'm a female like my friend you kept harassing during my interview? How very observant you are. Oh and my name is Lola Rook, by the way." She finished remembering those horrid two hours.****  
**** "Wh…Well you see…" Peter was at a complete loss for words. No one, besides Egon, had ever really called him out on anything before.****  
**** "Wow, Rookie's got a temper! What did Peter do?" Ray asked cautiously, considering her outburst a minute ago.****  
**** "He harassed my friend for two hours! She came in to meet my future bosses, and got flipping traumatized!" Lola yelled, while waving her arms around for emphasis. "Look I'm sorry about all this maybe it was a mistake."****  
****"Peter!" Ray admonished. "Let's not be to hasty. You need a job and we're one man short. Give it one job. Peter will be on his best behavior.**

**Lola thought about it for a moment, remembering her current predicament of no housing and how this seemed to be the answer to. "Okay. But he better take some kind of sensitivity training, because I have a cousins friend whose good at sexual harassment cases"****  
**** Peter holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Woman or man I'll treat you the same. But still no names until I know you're going to live long enough or not quit on us your new names rookie. Fair?"**

**She doesn't like being called it, but she use to the nickname. "fine." she crosses her arms pretty sure Peter's looking at her breasts.****  
****  
****"…"****  
****"*he-hum* Excuse me."****  
****The three turned to face the forgotten Egon. "And what have you been up to Spenges?" Peter took the opportuntiy to shift the attention off himself & his bad behavior, since he was pretty sure the rookie might have noticed him checking her out. He liked a feisty women.****  
**** "I've just been getting the new recruit her gear. Would you like to change and get started?" Egon directed the question at Lola. Oblivious to the fact a few seconds ago she was about to leave.**

**"Stay. One job." Ray repeated.****  
**

**Lola relented, nodding. " Yes sir, Dr. Spenglar."****  
****"No need for that. Just call me Egon." he replied absently.****  
****"Oh, okay Dr. …,I mean, Egon." Lola corrected as she took her uniform and went into the bathroom to go change.****  
****"Well the kids got some backbone I see. Right, Peter?" Ray turned & looked at Peter. "Try to be on your best. We can't afford you running off another cadet."****  
****" 'sigh dramatically' Yeah. She has that going for her." Peter reluctantly admitted. "I still say she'll last two days at the most."****  
****Meanwhile…****  
****Lola looked around at the guy's bathroom and shriveled her nose in disgust. It was a pigsty. Definitely in need for a good cleaning. If the thought because she was a girl this was her territory they had another thing coming. She wasn't the one who missed while peeing. She had just finished changing into the standard issue jumpsuit, and looked at herself in the mirror.****  
**** She pulled her black hair up in a ponytail, leaving her bangs in much need for a trim. They were hanging in her face. She sighed Her Plain-Jane looks perfectly matched the bland uniform she was wearing. When she looked back into her own brown eyes, suddenly she felt the realization of where she now worked hit her. She was a Ghostbuster. An honest to goodness Ghostbuster. People sought their autographs, wore shirts with their logo, played/collected their action figures. Hell she had even heard of some diner offering a half eaten grilled cheese ray had left on eBay. **

**"Wow." Was an understatement of how she felt at the moment. For a moment she cut loose, her excitement overriding her as she did her little happy dance.****  
****After a few minutes she regained her composure, straightened her uniform & smoothed her hair before exiting the bathroom.**

**"So, what am I doing today? Is there some sort of paperwork to fill out? And could you point me in the direction of my bed & locker so I can store my clothes?"****  
****"You can just set your clothes there." Ray offered.**

**Peter looked annoyed. "That's my bed ray."**

**Lola paused & looked at him. "It's safe right? I'm not going to catch anything, am I?"**

**Before Peter could answer, Egon said. "Well there are the preliminary forms. Consent of non liability, do not reseitate, living will..."**

**Lola's eyes widened. Shooting a look at Egon, Ray quickly cut him off. "****We've designed a rigorous training regimen in order for you to get familiar with you proton pack and its*" "BOOM!" a pulse of brilliant glowing blue light passed thru the building and left everyone shaken and the building vibrating.**

**"Was that us?" Egon wondered out loud. ****  
****"No! That had to be a necromatic convulsion! Level 7 or more!" Ray said with more enthusiasm than was warranted. ****  
****"I know I'm not gonna like this answer, but is a level 7 or other bad or rreeeally bad?" Janine asked as she reached the upper floor. **

**Egon studied her for moment. "Are you alright?"**

**"Yes, what about everyone else?" Janine replied.**

**Lola & Ray answered in unison. "We're okay."**

**Peter rolled his eyes. "Let's concentrate people. Necro...convulsion thingy?"  
**

**"A Necromantic Convulsion." Egon corrected "let's just say on a scale of one to ten it's a…" ****  
"****I know that. Let me guess it's a 7?" Peter answered sarcastically.****  
****"Let's just say we're gonna be getting real busy." Egon stated ominiously.****  
****"And that is not the fun kind of getting busy is it Ray?" Peter quipped. Suddenly glass shattered from downstairs. Everyone hurried downstairs.****  
****"Oh no! Slimer's escaped again!" Ray exclaimed in slight panic after seeing the broken, empty case.**

******"Follow me Rookie."**

**"My name is Lola."****  
**

**"Sorry!" Ray apologized as he ran through an unnoticed doorway & down the basement stairs.****  
**** At the bottom of the stairs was the containment unit. It was a sideways metal cylinder type-thingy…to be honest Lola couldn't really think up a good description for it. What she could describe was the green blob-like creature looking thru a view port on it. ****  
****"He seems distracted by the containment unit." Egon said interestingly, having followed them down.****  
****"Of course! He's been fascinated by it ever since you installed the viewer on it!" Ray said apparently relived to have found the little Ball-O-Snot, as Peter so ' fondly' called him.****  
**** "Okay, now with that established. I suppose he's not supposed to be doing that, right? Do you have another one of those glass cages to put him back into?" the men didn't answer, nodding Lola said. "Okay. So how do we get him? And where do we put him?" Lola asked the obvious question.****  
****"Well, I guess that now would be a good time to teach you how to use the blast stream. Just point and blast. Try it on Slimer over there." Ray explained. **

**Oh, my god. They actually want me to use this literally five minutes into my first day. She really wanted to remind them about that forgotten paperwork. But if Lola lacked one thing it wasn't courage. She took a deep breath in, took the neuron in her hand, tightened her fingers and repeated the simple two steps.  
**

**'Just point…' She pointed the neuron wand at Slimer. 'And blast.' Oh so simple instructions hide how hard that part actually is! For when she pulled the trigger, the recoil jarred her enough that her stream went wild hitting the containment unit causing something to start hissing and spewing steam and scaring away Slimer. ****  
**** "I said point it at Slimer, not the unit!"****  
**** "Sorry!" Lola apologized. Suddenly unsure if she really wanted to use the wand again.****  
****"That hissing maybe partly my fault, Ray. I was calibrating the thermal valve today." Egon coming to the poor girl's defense. "I should've.." Suddenly a very disgusting smell filled the room. ****  
**** "Uh-OH! Looks like one got out!" Ray shouted, pointing at the disgustingly large man-ghost. Before any of them could move Slimer and the man-ghost flew down into another part of the basement.****  
**** "Oh great. Let me guess now we gotta chase 'em." Lola lamented. ****  
****"Yep. You're going to learn hands-on. Well let's go!" Ray said cheerfully.****  
****"You do know your enthusiasm, while admirable, is not contagious, right?" Lola pointed out. ****  
****"Come on! Let's go!"****  
****"Guess not." Lola muttered to herself as she followed him thru the door into the next room.****  
****There they found the man-ghost floating around the room.****  
****"Okay I guess I'd better explain the pack better this time. You see those green bars on the right side of your pack?" He waited until she nodded before continuing. "That's your stamina bar. The higher it is the more damage you can take. There's a red bar right below the green. The red one shows you how close your pack is to over-heating. You'll want to periodically vent your pack to keep it from overheating and resetting. You also wanna keep an eye on the stamina bars of your teammates. They'll need cover if it gets to low. Now we split the busting process in to three parts: Blast 'em, Cap 'em, and Trap 'em. Now let's try it on this nasty customer right here." Ray stated, turning around to face the ghost. Lola nodded. Okay she could do this. Right? Yeah of course. Take a deep breath. Please don't overheat...please don't over heat that sounds really, really bad. Taking another deep breath, she cleared her mind and recited the previous instructions in her head.****  
****'Point…' She took aim. 'and Blast.' She pulled the trigger. Since she was expecting the recoil this time, her aim didn't falter and she hit the thing dead on, excuse the pun. The ghost started sounding like he was gonna hurl, but Lola couldn't tell till he upchucked right on her. **

**"Ahrrr. Gross" Lola exclaimed, nearly losing her concentration.  
**

**"Oh this one's a real nasty one!"****  
**** "Oh, you think? I'm the one he just threw up on!" Lola yelled.****  
****"Just keep blasting him Lola! We're getting there!"****  
**** "I'm blasting, I'm blasting!"****  
****The Barf-ghost slowed down after a few minutes of continuous blasting from the two Ghostbusters. ****  
**** "Okay, now to Cap 'em. Your capture stream is programmed to turn on automatically once a ghost is weak enough!" Ray shouted over the noise and sure enough once he finished the capture stream turned right on and netted the ghost.****  
**** "Good! Now you gotta slam him around a little."****  
****Newly covered in ghostpuke, Lola got into the spirit of this step. And she was really good at it, despite the broken crates. "It's okay. We're insured." Ray assured her while encouraging his new rookie.****  
****After a few good slams the ghost was unconscious and dazed. "Okay here comes the last step: Trapping 'em! Toss out you trap." He waited while she obeyed. "Now maneuver the ghost over and within range of the trap." Once she did that a funnel of energy erupted from the tiny box. "Good! Now you gotta hold him over it till he's in the trap! And remember different ghosts go in at different rates!" Barf-ghost started to get loose from Lola's stream by now.****  
****"Ray! What do I do?"****  
****"You gotta zigzag him!" Ray answered with a pushing pulling motion. Lola started to copy and soon enough Barf-ghost was in the trap!****  
**** "Wow! You might really be the right person for this job!" Ray praised as Lola collected her trap. Just then Slimer made a dash for escape thru one of the walls.****  
****"Ray! Come in Ray!" Egon's voice came in over the talkie.****  
****"We're here Egon."****  
****"Did you catch Slimer?"****  
****"No, but the Cadet bagged her first one. A real nasty customer too!"****  
****"Great Ray, but we need to capture Slimer."****  
****"Right. Well come on Lola, lets head topside!"****  
****With that Ray started heading towards the door they had come in from when he stopped and turned to give her another piece of advice. "Oh and crossing the streams? In a few words: Don't Do It."**

**"Ummm, what happens if..." Lola didn't finish, before Ray interrupted her.**

**"don't do it. Rule # 1."  
****With that they headed back upstairs.******

**"Whoa, what! How come she gets all the new stuff? I want new stuff too!" Peter complained, as he watched Lola slip into a harness. It definitely was not made for women. The thigh straps rode up way too high and the strap across her chest had the effect of squashing her breasts uncomfortably while leaving the overflow to be pushed up into some Dolly Partton cleavage. She was definitely going to have to talk with them about this.****  
****"She is our new experimental equipment technician." Egon answered impatiently. ****  
****"Meaning?"****  
****"I carry around a bunch of dangerous hardware that could potentially blow up and launch me somewhere in New Jersey." Lola joined in the conversation. "Or at least that's what it said in the job description. I'm guessing you didn't write or read it."****  
****"Hey, no lip from the rookie. Better her then me. Besides I have a date tomorrow and I never visit jersey willingly." Peter answered. "So where do you think the green Spud go?"****  
**

**"The Sedgwick, where else?" Ray answered, as if the answer was obvious.****  
****"Of course. It has the best buffet in all of New York!" Peter said. "I wonder if their serving filet minion. It's to die for."****  
****"Well, let's go get 'em!" Lola said, finally getting into this. She'd heard all about the Sedgewick and couldn't wait to finally see it for herself.****  
**** "I guess we could do on the job training." Egon agreed after a minute.****  
****Of course she needs on the job training. "Well then let's go!" Ray said as he got into Ecto1.****  
**** "Yes. Janine, when Winston gets back from seeing 'AIDA', tell him to join us at our usual table at the Sedgwick." Peter suggested before getting into the Ecto1. Lola and Egon followed suit, with Egon getting a good luck kiss from Janine. As Lola settled into the seat, she smiled. "This is so cool."**

**She thought she had only thought it but when Ray turned from the front seat, smiling at her. "I know. You're going to fit in perfectly."**

**"Let's not be so hasty." Peter announced, before pulling a wade of folded papers from his front pocket and plucking Ray's pen from his pocket. "By the way, while you to kids were goofing off in the basement, Janine gave me these." he handed them to Lola, who tried to read them despite the reckless speed and pothole laden streets. "It just says we're not liable for an injury, loss of limb or death."**

**Lola's eyes widened. What had she gotten herself into? Ray smiled enthusiastically. "You're going to love being a Ghostbuster." he assured her.**

**"Yuh huh." Lola answered suddenly unsure of her desire to be a Ghostbuster, even as she signed her name.**


	2. This is madness THIS IS HOTEL!

**Here's chapter 2!**

Keeping the ps2's hotel manager and Allyssa PS2 design, but in the ps3 hotels layout. I think that works well. The guys are still in their RGB(seasons 1-3 versions with seasons 1-6 experiences.) incarnations. I'll explain how that's possible in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do you think I own this epicness? I only own Lola.

Chapter 2: This is madness…THIS IS HOTEL!

As they came to a quick stop front of the Sedgwick, Peter imparted one last piece of "helpful" advice to Lola. "I know this is your first night on the job, but remember to try not to destroy too many of Manhattan's landmarks."

"Girl Scout oath I won't. Beside I understand that's your job" Lola said solemnly, causing the other's to snicker as they exited Ecto-1.

**"You were a girl scout? When I was a kid I use to want one of those." Peter replied with interest.**

**Lola looked him over scathingly "What a girl scout uniform?" Ray snorted, trying to cover his laugh.**

**"Laugh it up. Encourage her. I meant the girl scout." Peter shot Ray a quick 'shut up' look.**

**Lola crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I know what you meant Dr. Venkman." she shot Ray a look. "I thought you were going to control him."**

**Ray looked abash. "Um sorry. He slipped his leash. Peter stop we need her for at least this job."**

**As they started toward the door, Peter leaned closer to Lola. "So what about that uniform?"**

**As Ray opened the shining doors of the hotel Sedgewick, Lola answered. "Not in this lifetime." her answer was accompanied by a not so light step on his foot.**

**"Oh! You're vicious. Lucky for you I like feisty."**

**It was the very definition of a grand old hotel. It had marbled floors through-out the lobby, beautiful carvings adorning walls, and … A very angry looking manager heading their way. "I think they know Slimer's back." Ray announced.**

**Lola seemed distracted by the grandness of the hotel. She'd always wondered how it would be to stay here. But besides the fact her pocket book would never allow her to part with the money, they would never let her in. But the Ghostbusters uniform allowed her access, letting her at least see inside the Sedgewick. "I like this suit."  
**

**"Ya' think?" Peter retorted to Ray's statement, as the manager continued towards them. Peter put on his professional airs, then holding up his arms to garner the panicked customer's attention. "Okay. We're highly-paid, highly trained professionals." As everyone looked at them and the manager bore down, Peter whispered." Lola? You stand behind me and try to look highly trained."**

"When do I get highly paid?" she asked as she did what he asked.

"Cute. Very cute."

"Thank you, I try."  
By the time the manager reached them, he somehow looked even madder than before. "That disgusting green blob is up on the Twelfth floor again, reeking havoc! I demand a full refund right now!" his nasally snobbish voice announced.

"Sir, If you check the fine print on our invoice-" Peter loved this part of his job. Messing with the clients only came second into saving & dating them.

**"Invoices." Ray corrected.  
Peter nodded, smiling with a cutting politeness. "Right, invoices, you'll see that your warranty on rehauntings expired sometime ago. You should've taken the extended service agreement."**

The manager opened his mouth to argue, but when he heard a squeal, he turned to watch Ms. Rodchester the III looking pale & terrified. He turned and hurried to aid the wealthy heiress. Alone, Egon who had been using his PKE the whole time announced to the group. "I'm getting some strange PKE readings. I don't think disturbances are exclusive to the twelfth floor, so I'd like a chance to look around the building a little more."  
"Go ahead, Egon. Slimer shouldn't cause us too many problems. Lola, me, and Peter can handle him." Ray said with his seemingly normal enthusiasm, judging by Peter and Egon's reactions.  
"Okay. You guys take the recruit and go bag Slimer." Egon agreed.  
Egon stayed in the lobby, while the others headed for the elevator.

**As they walked, Lola brought up a nagging question. "Why were you so rude to the manager?" **

**"He reminded me to much of Walter Peck." Peter answered.**

"I give. Who's Walter Peck?" Lola asked.

"He's a just a guy who doesn't like us very much" Ray calmly said, lacking his usual positive energy.

"He's a dickless, pencil-pusher, ex-bureaucratic with a grudge against us. Me in particular." Peter corrected.

"Ooookaayyy…" Lola said, slightly uncomfortable with Peter's display of anger.  
Ray obviously didn't like that Peter had disturbed her, elbowing him.  
"Oww! What? It's true!" Peter cried, rubbing his ribs.  
"Not in front of the cadet!" Ray whispered.

**"I swear to next person to elbow me," Peter glared at Ray, before looking at Lola. "Or accidentally step on my toes, there's going to be hell to pay."  
**

**Finally they reached the elevators. Peter gestured to Lola and the button. Lola leaned over with a huff of annoyance, before stating. "It wasn't an accident". They waited the elevator floor countdown to the lobby. **

**"Keep it up kid." Peter retorted. Right before the elevator landed, opening to reveal a very pretty black haired, blue eyed woman…**

... Who Peter had to make a pass at. "Well excuse me miss, you're perfectly safe now. The Ghostbusters are here."

"Never gonna happen, loser." She said, exiting the elevator and walking off to parts unknown.

"Sauvé Dr Venkman." Lola observed teasingly.

"Part of the job is reassuring the clients." Peter stated.

"With you, the female clients especially.' Lola bantered as they got in the elevator. She pressed the button for the 12 floor as Ray & Peter entered.

As it started to move Peter turned to Ray.  
"Dr. Stanz? If you'd do the honors."

"Proud to ." Ray answered as he switched on Peter's & Lola's pack. Peter then switched on Ray's.

**Lola had a moment of self doubt as the proton pack sounded powering up. Oh my god what have I done?  
**

**"Part of our settlement with the city. Proton packs must remain off in heavily populated areas." Peter explained.**

"And close quarters. Minimizes the city's liabilities, and satisfies the restraining order the maid here had put on us." Ray finished.

"But, that's what we got for shooting a stream of highly charged ion particles at someone. They got all sue-happy!" Peter said jokingly.

"I sorta understand the suing thing, but a restraining order? We didn't even burn 'er! There was some redness, but no burning." Ray joked making Lola laugh.

Finally they got up to the twelfth floor and stepped out. After taking a look around they decided to head down the hallway to the left of them first, following the screaming from there.

"I think he's over there." Ray announced.

**"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Peter said in his signature sarcastic tone.**

Just then a luggage cart rolled around the corner. Peter yelled "There he is!" as shot quickly hoping to hit the flying pusbucket.

All he really accomplished was terrifying the poor bellhop who was pushing said cart.

"Nice. Now we got another Plaintiff, good going Peter." Ray commented, earning a glare from Peter.  
Meanwhile Lola, not realizing the two had stopped continued heading towards the screams. And had found Slimer.  
"Now what?" she asked, before suddenly realizing she was alone and Slimer was staring straight at her. "Umm, good boy?"

Meanwhile, Peter and Ray stood arguing. "Your not gonna shove Lola in front of you if Slimer attacks, are you Peter?"

"No I won't. Though I don't know why you made me promise that. I mean come on Ray! I'm the one who always gets slimed whenever the snotball gets out! Beside the rookie's going to get slimed soon or later. Why not make sure this one doesn't pass out from it. Who knows maybe then I'll have someone else to dislike that green, hot dog eating..."

"You didn't complain about him a few months ago."

"I was fricking POSESSED! By a Bill Murray wannabe no less!"

"SSSSHHHHHIIIIIIT!"  
Peter & Ray turning in unison, Lola suddenly raced from around a corner, being chased by varying pieces furniture.  
"Help!"

"Contact!" Ray announced calmly.

Ray and Peter lifted their proton sticks, as Lola repeated "Don't fire. Don't fire." Upon facing them Lola dropped. "Fire." she stated as she slid behind them as if she were sliding into home base. Suddenly they fired their streams, destroying most of the pieces of offending furniture. By the time she turned around, everything but one lamp was destroyed, which then committed lamp suicide by diving over the railing of the stairway landing they were on.

"What the hell?" Peter screamed.  
"A class 10 poltergeist!" Ray announced excitedly.

"I found Slimer." Lola gasped, catching her breath. "I found him terrifying a poor bellhop for his room service tray. I fired at the ceiling to warn the bellhop to start running. It worked, but he dropped tray on to the ground spilling to food. Well Slimer didn't like either part of that, and he demonstrated that dislike with this ..." She gasped, waving a hand to the wreckage.  
Ray and Peter just stared.

"Can we go catch the disgusting green slime ghost now? I want payback." 

**Peter smiled. "I may like you yet rookie."**

**"Lucky me."  
"Good. Let's go." Ray said.**

"Nah. You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and escort any ladies, safely, to their rooms." Peter waved his hand toward the hallway.

"Aren't you just a gentleman, Peter." Lola deadpanned.

"You know it."

With Peter back at the elevators, Ray & Lola went looking for Slimer. They soon found him again. Eating and drinking straight out of the bottles and plates on a room service dolly.

"Alright Showtime! We wear him out, then we capture him. That's what your proton stream is for." Ray told her.  
Wear him out, huh? Oh, she could do that. So she ran out and blasted at the green butter ball. He ran from her like a mouse from an owl. But she lost him again.

"It's okay, Rook. I got his signal on the PKE! Do you?"

"How do I use that?"

"Okay dig it. Your PKE meter is the corner stone of any supernatural investigation. When the middle bar goes up, you're getting close to paranormal activity. Green means trappable ghost, meaning it's not hidden in anything. Red means hidden ghost, meaning it's hiding in an object. Now blue means a cursed artifact. That means the object has some pretty powerful supernatural energy attached to it. The kind of energy that could possibly animate-statues-to-come-to-life-and-kill-you kind. Scan those kinds of objects to mark them for removal." Ray lengthily explained.

"Okay." Lola said understanding a little of what he said. "So we're looking for green?"

"Basically." Ray said, happy that she understood what he said. He also started to follow the signal he had picked up from Slimer.

Lola took out her own PKE meter, but suddenly this weird pair of goggles (they had her put them on in the car she remembered) snapped down over her eyes, starling her. "Ray?"

"Oh I guess I forgot to mention that turning on the PKE meter automatically turns on your PKE goggles as well. Sorry." Ray apologized.

"Okay, but what do they do?" She questioned while following.

"They allow you to see otherwise invisible paranormal activity." Ray answered while still staring at his meter. They were getting close. "Also you can use them to scan ectoplasmic entities slightly better since you only have to be able to see them to scan 'em. THERE HE IS!"

They had found Slimer again, gave a brief chase, nearly lost him after he hid in a vase full of flowers, but they had lost him again. Now the PKEs were out, again. Suddenly Lola's went blue. "Ray I think I'm on to something! ... What does blue mean again?"

"A cursed artifact."

" I'm detecting one now."

"Great let's find it!" Ray exclaimed.

**"I was afraid you'd say that. Cursed is never good."  
**

**After some searching they found evidence they were following Slimer. He had apparently vandalized a group of vending machines that now were empty and dripping with green slime.**

"Whoa, he's definitely been here. Looks like he cleaned out all the snacks, too!" Ray quipped as Lola looked for the artifact.

"Would a floating service tray be cursed? Cause if it is I found it!" Lola ask as she stared in disbelief at a floating service tray. She wasn't quite sure why this of all things held her in disbelief. "Hey it's the one that bellhop had earlier!"

"Well, isn't that a coincidence." Ray said before something crackled in on the radio. "Hello?" Ray answered.

"Ray! I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD!" Peter whined over the radio.

"Ray, what's wrong with Peter?" Lola said.

"Peter?" ray called.

"Hello?" Ray called more worried.

"Oh boy, we got a man down! Go, go, go!" Ray stated. Before running back the way they had come, they found him by the elevators, unconscious and covered in slime.

"He's been slimed…again! Come over here and help me get him up will ya?"

"Sure." Lola said, unsure how getting him up into standing position would help. But she helped Ray anyway.

"Peter, you okay?" Ray asked.

Vaguely Peter opened his eyes and grimaced. "That mutant slimeball snuck up on me. Guh, funktified again!"

The radio suddenly came back to life with Egon on the other end. "Ray? You might wanna come down here. Our live-in science experiment is tearing apart the lobby, and he's not alone."

"More ghosts? How is that possible? We gave this hotel a clean bill of health, what? Five years ago?"

"New people die everyday, Ray." And with that Egon signed off.  
Ray turned back to Peter and Lola, about to tell them about the new ghosts, only to be greeted with them blasting away at attacking furniture.

"Holy guacamole-y! What happened?"

"!" Lola said in a rush, panicking. Ray, somehow speaking 'paniclish', then set the flower right on the glowing tray. Suddenly everything stopped and then went back to where it had been before the attack.

"How did that happen?"

"As I said before cursed artifacts are paranormal powerhouses. If messed with stuff like this happens."

"Ok. I think I get it now."

"Great! Now we gotta head down to the lobby. Slimer's there and he's got some friends." Ray said stepping into the elevator with Peter following close behind. Once Lola was in it started down. They were almost at the bottom when suddenly Slimer's maniacal laugh was heard and the elevator stopped.

"Ok Slimer you've had your fun. Elevator's off limits." Ray called out sternly sounding like a father scolding a naughty child.

"I think we're stuck." Ray said after a full two minutes of the elevator not moving.

"Gee, you only think?" Peter said sarcastically. He started pushing buttons while chanting 'Are we stuck'. After a few seconds of doing this he asked "Okay is it safe to say we're stuck? Show of hands."

Suddenly the doors started opening.

"Quick Ray, KILL IT!" Peter shouted, discreetly stepping behind Lola. Egon's head pushed through. "Need some help?"

**Peter let out a dramatic cry of terror, "Oh god Ray it's hideous."  
**

**Egon ignored him & helped Lola out of the elevator.**

"Why do you always fail me, Ray?"

"Cuz I think before blasting?"

"Since when?"

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Stanz! We have ghosts to bust here!" Lola yelled as she dodged a charging piece of very expensive luggage.

"Hey! That was-." Before he could even finish his protest Lola was covered head to toe in slime. "-Hilarious!"

"EEEWWWWWWWW! What is this crud?"

"That would be ectoplasm otherwise known as slime." Ray explained. "You can shake most of it off your jumpsuit."

"Thanks Ray." She answered, following his advice. The slime still clung to her hair. "I'm going to definitely need a shower. Don't suppose you have a girl's bathroom at the firehouse?"

**"Nope. Sorry, never thought about it." ray said.**

**"Rule #2 you don't get one girlie thing." Peter stated.**

**Remembering the disgusting bathroom, Lola sigh as her shoulders slumped. "I thought you'd say that."  
**

**After catching two of the five ghosts (not counting Slimer) in the lobby the rest split up. Slimer headed into a huge room that was directly off of the lobby. The other three went off to parts unknown.**

"Crud! Ok new plan! Peter, you and the recruit go bag Slimer. Me and Egon will find out where those other ghosts went. Move out!" 


	3. A trip to Central Park

Here's chapter 3

I'll start putting notes in the artist's comments.

Anyway, on with the show!

CHAPTER 3: Lola and Peter's trip to Central Park.

"Sure Ray, I'll head out with…WAIT! Why do I get stuck with the rookie?" Peter whined.

"My name is Lola!"

"Not right now kid. The grown-ups are talking."

"What!"

"Enough you two! Not another word!" He emphasized while glaring pointedly at Peter.

"Well, she started it…" Peter began.

" Peter your working with Lola, that's final. Now go pull our friend Slimer into a trap. Something tells me this isn't just some routine clearing job." Egon said, leaving no room for arguments as he ran of toward where the bellhops had gone to. "I'm so glad we're sending them away together." He continued as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yea. I'm sorry to say but their bickering was giving me a headache." Ray agreed

"He gets so bossy when he hasn't had his nap" Peter grumbled. Suddenly he perked up.

"Hey now is that 'sniff' Honey-glazed ham I smell? And 'sniff' prime rib?" He noticed, while not noticing that Lola had fallen behind as she had gone to try to get Egon's attention.

"There!" He said pointing. "The Alhandra ballroom! No way he'd pass that up." And with that he was off, leaving Lola, who had just walked up, standing there looking as confused as she felt. Wouldn't you be confused after seeing your boss run off like that?

"Where are you running of to? We're supposed to be looking for Slimer." She yelled at him after catching up.

"The ballroom, duh!"

"Why!"

"Cause he's gonna be there at some point."

Lola considered arguing, but decided that for her own sanity she'd just let it go. But first… "What are you? A psychic?"

"Nope. Just an expert at Slimerology." Peter replied with a girn, as they reached the ballroom door.

As he was about to open it, the manager stepped in front him.

"I can't lat you in there. The Rodriguez Bar mitzvah is set to start in half an hour."

"So the special's gonna Beef Brisket?" Lola inquired.

"And you've done quite enough already. I' sure the … thing … will just go away." The manager continued. Suddenly crashes came from inside the room. The manager looked back with a gulp. "I-I'm willing to risk it! You're not going in there!"

Peter looked like he was thinking. "Alright, coffee time, everyone! Service has been declined beyond this point. But I hope the Rodriguez's like green, slimy streamers." Peter said, walking away leaving Lola to look at the worried, but determined manager before shrugging and following Peter.

"But, Pete-."

"Service has been declined." He restated with a wink. "Come on Rook. There's more than one way to get to Central Park."

Once they were out of the manager's hearing, Peter turned to Lola. "You bring your apron? We're gonna take a little short cut trough the kitchen."

"We can get to there without going through the ballroom?" Lola asked. "And you're walking dangerously close to a sexual harassment case."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your thongs in a knot." Peter said while turning down a hallway off the lobby, and facing the only door there. "Should be right through here." He said, kicking the door open. "Okay champ, you lead for a while."

"What! Why me? You're my superior!" Lola exclaimed.

"I wanna see how you'll do. I'm sure you'll do fine." Peter answered. Suddenly the radio crackled.

"Careful Peter. Remember the Ellis Island incident." Egon radioed in.

"Rookie, did you leave your radio on?" Peter asked patronizingly.

"I don't think so."

"Yes, you did Lola." Ray chimed in answering the question. "But that's okay. Pete-" *Stacticy krsh*

Peter walked away from turning Lola's radio off. "Stupid rookie mistake #2."

"What was #1?" Lola asked.

"Don't go off on your own." Peter answered while gesturing to the door again. "After you."

"Fine you big baby." Lola said, rolling her eyes as walked thru the door. After walking for a little bit, they turned into what she guessed was a food preparation room.

There was a pair of double door on one side of the room. A fridge, two cabinets and a gas stove took up the other. An island was in the center of the room with a pan rack above it. It formed a small hallway between the island and gas stove. "Take the helm Columbus. You're leading this expedition," Lola said.

"To the room on the right. Past that last cabinet." Peter answered automatically.

"You sure know your way around in here."

"I dated one of the cooks."

Lola, following his instructions, started going down past the first cabinet and when the lights flickered off. "Hey Pete could you find a light switch?" Suddenly the lights came back on. "Thanks."

"Umm… That wasn't me." Peter answered. "It was probably just caused by some faulty wiring."

"Was THAT caused by faulty wiring, too?" Lola said pointing to the corner, which by now absolutely cover by black slime. It was smeared from ceiling to floor, but seemed to be coming from the ceiling where it was dripping and oozing from seemingly nowhere. "I don't think I wanna go to Central Park anymore Peter."

"This was not on the kitchen tour. Alright, don't panic. It's just slime. It's fine as long as we don't touch it."

"Why? It looks like the slime that came from the bellhop guy when he, what did you call it, 'Funkified' me." Lola pointed out.

"Cuz it's slimy …and this kind is highly dangerous." Peter sorta explained.

"Why the only difference is that"

SQELCH!

"What was that?"

SQELCH!

"No clue."

The gas stoves pilot lights suddenly all lit up at once.

"Ah! That is NOT normal!"

"It's okay. Some kitchens have self-starting pilot lights. Just a little air in the line." Peter explained while shaking his head, thinking she was one of those jumpy rooks.

"NOT THAT, THE SLIME!"

Peter looked at the corner that was covered in slime…or WAS supposed to be covered that is. The walls were now completely bare and the slime was moving down the drain that had been hidden under the island which was now missing. The legs were still there, but where the table used to be seemed to be melted.

"Um, no, that's a new one. Umm Egon? We may be in need of some assistance." Only the hissing of annoying static greeted him.

"I told you I didn't leave the radio on. So back to the slime. It normally moves on it's own?"

"No, doesn't normally do that either." Peter conceded.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure that this isn't normal." As she watched the last of the slime go down the drain.

Suddenly the pipes under the floor started shaking, creating a horrible clashing and banging. The black slime also started bubbling up from the drain as Lola and Peter dodged the dishes crashing down on them, and the selves they were on following after.

"Yahgh, you'd think I'd be used to this stuff by now!" Pete yelled; while trying to keep his face from being cut up too much.

"You mean the dishes falling on you… OR THAT THING?" Lola screeched, pointing to something above t


	4. Oil man and the seafood

Blue Nova here.

I, personally, love this chapter.

And yes there will be slight crossover-ness here. You can guess what I mean if you understand, it's not that important if you don't.

Hope you like!

Chapter 4: Oil man and the Sea

'Oh crap!' Lola thought as she looked at the thing in front of her. 'I hope Peter knows what that thing is, cuz It does not look happy...' A terrified Lola thought.

"Why does EVERY rookie scream?" Peter complained, not looking where Lola was pointing. "Every time you guys see something a little bit freaky or weird, you shriek! You're a Ghostbuster now, at least your technically one. So act…" At this point Lola had grabbed his head and had forcibly turned it toward the creature. "Okay you may have a point about this thing,"

The creature in question was a

humanoid abomination dripping in black slime. One arm ended in a series of claw-like fingers that would make Freddy Kugar proud, while the other ended in what seemed to be a stubby two fingered appendage. One leg was thick as a tree and the other one was thin, but the thin one had an equally sized string of slime connecting it to the drain. It's head a parody of a shadowy face. Two glistening, black eyes stared back blankly. It stood there staring at them, the black slime moved separating, stretching, dripping to the ground, all the while being fed new black slime from its connection to the drain.

It just stood there staring at them. Peter looked at Lola.

"Got any ideas?"

"Me? Your the professional at this. Haven't you ever seen that… umm… whatever it is?" She asked back a little unnerved by the staring contest.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course I've seen this." He said lying through his teeth.

"But since you're the rookie...Why don't you scan it and see if it's in the Tobins spirit guild?" He suggested helpfully, while trying to move her behind him a bit.

Lola nodded and reached for her PKE meter. But just as she grabbed it, the creature's faceless features morphed, all the while the sickening sound of the black slime oozing filled the air. Lola was thoroughly freaked out by now. As was Peter, but he desperately tried to keep his usual cool. 'Can't look bad in front of the new guy…errr...girl.' Peter thought as he watched the grotesque display.

When the things head finally finished moving around like a cafeteria's mystery meat soup, its face looked like a copy of Peter's.

"I think it likes you." Lola said from behind Peter. "How did I end up behind you anyway?"

"Hey pal, I look a lot more handsome than that." Peter said to the thing, completely ignoring Lola's question.

It responded by slowing moving its black slime lips, it pulled back further and further until it lips had reached an inhuman point. Literally almost ear to ear. It was only made worse as the mouth opened revealing long stringy slime. Both watched it in stunned silence as the mouth widened until the slime between it's horrific grin broke, & seemed to sharpen into killer fangs. A slasher-smile truly worthy of a horror movie.

"Umm… Is that his angry face? 'Cause I think he knows you just insulted him and why the heck did you move me behind you?"

"I can't tell what that face means, but hurry up and scan him so we can move on! And can we move on from where you're standing..." Peter started but didn't finish.

Just as he started speaking, the creature's mouth swung open, stretching wide & huge, letting lose a scream of a thousand demons and helpless souls. Both Lola and Peter covered their ears and instinctively ducked, bracing themselves. The gust of cold putrid air blew their hair back & stomachs turn.

As suddenly as it started it stopped. When Peter and Lola finally got to their feet, the creature turned and raced leaving a black slime trail and ended in a sickening splat on the double doors that were behind it.

"COME ON!" Peter yelled as he grabbed a still woozy Lola by the arm and ran after the weird creature. The room they entered was coated floor to ceiling in splotches of black slime, pot and pans thrown everywhere, and an open fridge door…CRASH! ...Which just fell off. "Come out, come out wherever you are. I've got a breath mint for you." Peter called.

Hiding behind it, crouching on a box, was a man who appeared to be a hotel chef. Who was panicking, a lot.

"Qui sont vous ? Quelle était cette chose ? Qu'est-ce qui continue ?" He yelled looking around in fear.

"Umm, Do you know what he's saying? 'Cause I sure don't." Peter asked Lola.

"I got the gist of it." She replied. "You want me to answer?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

"Well sir, he and I are Ghostbusters. He's Peter Venkman and I'm Lola Rook.

As for what that thing was… well… Ummm… We don't now what that man-slime-thing was. But we're going to find where it went and stop it." She in French as best she could.

"Ask him if he's seen a floating green snotrag. About ye tall..." Peter held his hand up to chest level. "Green, dripping in slime, probably ate everything here and made this mess."

The chef shook his head no before Lola could even ask.

While he was gradually calming down, Lola was able to get a better look at him.

He had on a white chef's uniform that had splotches of slime on it. Blond, wavy hair that was slicked back with ectoplasm, surrounding a fairly handsome face, with a bit of stubble on his chin. He focused his blue eyes on her. "Oui, but what about the poisson?" He asked in English with a heavy French accent that made every word sound romantic.

"'Pu-son'? What?" Peter asked, confused.

"It means fish." Lola clarified. "Wait… Fish? What fish?"

The chef pointed a shaking finger toward the wall behind them.

Now there was a large window on that side of the kitchen, but instead of leading outside, it looked into the room next door. No one paid it any mind at first because it was covered in black slime on the other side. But as Lola and Peter looked toward it, suddenly the slime exploded through the glass. Peter tackled Lola and the chef to the ground to avoid the shards flying at them.

"Get down!"

"Hey!" Chorused the other two.

When they got back up, there was what appeared to be a fisherman staring at them all. He had a blue mist around him that took up most of the window space. He was dressed in a yellow rain slicker and cap. A few fish swimmig around him and through the strands of his giant, mighty beard.

"Okay who let the Gordons fisherman out of the fridge?" Peter cracked.

"Oh Dieu, not this again!" Francis, the chef, lamented.

The ghost diverted his attention away from Lola to glare at Peter and Francis. While he was distracted, Lola scanned him.

"Papa Sargassi, huh? I wonder why you're here at the Sedgewick…"

Peter cracked another joke that Lola didn't quite hear.

As if in response, Sargassi made his move. He held up a musical triangle and rang it a few times.

"So… Soups on? Time to rein in the cows? What?"

"Peter could you please stop antagonizing the ghost. We're supposed to be professionals." Egon rang in over radio.

"Oh hello Egon, and where were you a few minutes ago?" Peter nonchalantly turned away from the ghost to talk to Egon, as it continued ringing the triangle.

Suddenly Sargassi stopped and smirked as he faded away from the window. Then the seafood special he had been ordering arrived. It seemed like the hotel's fish special didn't want to be eaten and had decided to express their dislike. In a very violent way. Left and right the fish started pouring in and ramming the three.

"Poison!" and with that Francis picked up a pan and started hitting the ones that got close to him and Lola. Lola kept trying to get Peter's attention.

"Excuse me, Dr. Venkman I know your busy and all, but would it trouble you too much to HELP US!" She yelled whilst dodging a few charging grouper and salmon.

"Coming dear. Just keep your shirts on." Peter answered, blasting a few of the fish (while also destroying the center island). The two Ghostbusters and the chef made quick work of the remaining fish. "And this is why I always order the steak."

At that point Francis passed out.

After making sure he hadn't died and dragging him into a corner, Lola and Peter made their way to the door that was across the room. Just as they reached it though, a fridge slammed itself in to their path.

"This mamma ain't movin'" Peter said with one last shove on the blocking fridge. "Okay I guess this would be a good time to teach you a little bit of Ghostbuster know-how. To move 'em, first you gotta trap 'em, and to do that you use the other half of your neuron wand, the Capture Stream." He clarified by pointing at the fridge.

"So I point and blast the capture stream at the fridge?" Lola asked, already following his instructions. Once she started wrangling it, she wondered out loud where to put it.

"Just throw the junk anywhere. We don't stay for clean-up time."

"Well that's helpful." Lola deadpanned.

"I try." Peter echoed her words from earlier while they walked down the hall to the Alhandra ballroom.


	5. Slimer's Bar Mitzvah

**Blue Nova here. I really think I'm coming down with a cold as I write this.**

**Well here is chapter 5 and the awaited Slimer fight! And more of Peter being a slight jerk and later being a little nice. Also, ACTION SEQUENCE! **

**Let's go!**

**Chapter 5: Slimer's Bar Mitzvah**

**As Peter opened the Ballroom door, Lola stood in shock. "Jeez louise! This place looks gorgeous." Lola exclaimed, her head spinning around to take it all in.**

"**Someone definitely has a lot of cash to burn." Peter agreed.**

**The Alhandra ballroom was huge! On one side was a long banquet table absolutely covered in food. At the center of the table was a gigantic cake. The other side of the room had an equally as large table filled with presents. The rest of the room was decorated just as lavishly. There was a fully stocked bar off in the corner of the room and a chandelier in each of the other corners. The focal point of the room was the huge chandelier in the center right above the dance floor.**

"**Well, I suppose that if you can afford to have your kids Bar Mitzvah at the Sedgewick you'd have to have money to burn." Lola pointed out.**

"**Well let's find Mr. Short, Green, and Slimey before he racks up our tab. After you?" Peter suggested as he motioned through the door. Lola nodded and mimicked him. "Ladies honor."**

"**No no no. After you, I insist. I mean after all, age before beauty."**

"**After you."**

"**After you, Peter."**

"**Rookie goes first. Rule#...umm …3! Yea that's right rule #3."**

"**Rules? Ray only told me one and that was not to cross the streams. He didn't say anything about there being other rules!" Lola half yelled. 'There's rules! I thought Ray was kidding about when he said that rule #1 and #2 thing earlier! Oh this is not good. I never do well with rules.' She lamented internally. **

"**We don't wanna scare rookies, like you, away at the door. So we normally just point them out as they apply."**

**Lola looked on in puzzled silence. "You just pulled that out your ass, didn't you?"**

"**Don't make me go to a *demerit system."**

**Lola narrowed her eye threateningly. "You wouldn't. Now answer the question."**

"**N-no I didn't! Ray came up with that one, thank you very much!" Peter lied right through his teeth. "What would give you that impression?"**

"**That just sounds like something you would do, you know." Lola said, rolling her eyes at him as she walked in to the ballroom. He really needed to stop twitching his hand when he lied.**

**Lola walked to the center of the room and looked around trying to spot their green fugitive, but failed to see him. "Umm okay. What do we do now?" She asked while turning to look in Peter's direction. "Peter?" When she saw him she gasped. "GET OUT OF THE GIFTS!"**

**Peter, startled, let go of the purple present he'd been examining and it dropped to the floor with a shatter instantly letting them know it was beyond saving. **

"**Ooh, now look what you did! You're supposed to be helping me, not peeking at the boy's new stuff! Now put it back and come help me find Slimer!" Lola half scolded, half pleaded.**

"**One that was your fault, not mine. Two didn't I say that YOU'RE taking the lead here? You'll figure it out at some point." Peter (un)helpfully pointed out. "Or do you need me to hold your hand?" He finished smugly after facing her. Ooh, she sure is fuming now! **

"**Fine! I'll do it on my own then!" Lola fumed as she spun around and started shaking tables for a reason known only to her. **

**Peter would have been very pleased with watching this FNG crash and burn if not for the fact that Ray and Egon will probably be pissed if they find out he didn't actually help her and she did seem to have a method to her madness at least. 'Why the hell is she shaking the tables? Aww what the heck? It wouldn't hurt to ask.' He thought and so he did.**

"**Well he popped out when I shook his hiding place earlier." **

"…**Okay, what?"**

"**Earlier when we were on the twelfth floor. We were getting a lot of interference up there, so we couldn't tell where he was when he hid in a vase. We only found him when I shook the vase a little by bumping it." Lola clarified.**

"**So you think you can flush him out if you shake his table?" Peter asked with a little skepticism. She's actually thinking? When did they last have a rookie who had a brain?**

"**Well it'll help me narrow down the possibilities. I'd use the PKE meter, but it was acting funny when I was using it up there." Lola sheepishly explained. **

"**Well try it now and if it doesn't work, I'll start shaking tables too. But if it does, you gotta try to catch the snotrag on your own." Peter challenged.**

"**Fine! You're on!" Lola accepted. She reached for her meter and turned it on. She held it out and started pointing it in different directions trying to get a signal, but getting nothing. Lola started to grin. Oh it was gonna be awesome to watch Peter eat his words. **

**Suddenly it started going crazy as she pointed it at the bar. Her face fell as she looked at the readings. **

"**Looks like he's all yours. Go get 'em, FNG!" Peter said as he turned back to the present table.**

"**You're really gonna make me do this by myself?" Lola said.**

"**Eeyup."**

"**Awww man…Why does the universe just wait for me to get cocky?" Lola lamented as she stalked closer to the bar, slowly drawing her wand. When she got up close she feebly called out "Here Slimer, here boy?"**

**Suddenly a bottle shattered. "Gahh!" Followed by another and another! Then every bottle burst open as Slimer flew from the wall and right over Lola's head!**

"**OH BOY!" screamed out Lola as she hit the deck. She turned to see him start attacking the gigantic cake like a wild dog pack. **

'**Oh. I guess I'm less interesting than the food here…' She thought as she got to her feet. 'Poor cake.' **

**She took aim, fired, and the poor cake was out of its misery. To say Slimer was startled would have been an understatement. To also state he was angry would also be playing it down a little bit. At least she'd gotten his attention.**

"**Oops. Heh heh, sorry."**

**If the drumsticks, candles, and plates coming her way were any indication, it was not accepted. **

**A soup ladle grazed her head. **

**Nope. Not. At. ALL. ACCEPTED.**

**She dived behind a table and flipped it on its side, destroying everything on it. Lola ignored that for now, hoping the table would take the worst of the assault. **

**While she was waiting for a chance to retaliate, she spotted Peter out the corner of her eye. 'He's still going thru those presents? With all this noise? Is he… Waiit a minute! He said I had to do the TRAPPING by myself! He didn't say he couldn't give advice!' Having found her loophole, she smirked a little deviously. "I'm such a genius at times." **

**With Slimer taking a minute to gather some new ammo, she stuck her neck out and asked if there was something she should be doing. All she got for her troubles was a plate that just missed her head.**

"**Ahh!" She screamed as she ducked back behind her table. She didn't even get a chance to breath before the slime ball came charging from her right. There was no way to dodge it. So she decided not to and started blasting him before she was barreled over, sending her rolling. **

**He also took out three other tables before stopping by hitting a wall and then doubling back. **

**Lola got up and turned around fast enough to give a spectator whiplash, and let loose with the Blast stream, destroying some paneling and a chandelier (or two or three) in the process.**

**The slimeball was fast, but not fast enough to dodge the direct hit. As Lola was blasting she was also taking steps back in order to keep a healthy distance between herself and Slimer. But keeping her eyes on the flying garbage disposal kept her from noticing the champagne bottle under her foot and then she was down, taking with her the banquet table. Slimer took the opportunity to throw a wine glass at her head. It hit her and broke two centimeters above her eye, leaving a good sized cut. **

**Slimer charged, but Lola was seeing double due to also banging her head on the table. So she missed Slimer when she fired, but there is a silver lining to every dark cloud. She hit right next to Peter's head and finally got his attention. Cue Slimer ramming her head into the table.**

"**HEY! What's…" Peter said nothing else as he turned around to find that Lola had actually tried to catch Slimer on her own. 'She's good. The little monsters' even breathing hard.' He thought giddily as he watched Slimer pant around the room. Then he saw Lola tangled up in what was left of the buffet table, seemingly unconscious. His eyes widened and he got over there a fast as he could to see how bad off she was. When he got there, she had a good sized lump forming on the back of her head and a bad cut above her right eye that was probably gonna need stitches. **

'**Did the snotball do this?' Peter looked around to see if any other ghost could've come through the walls, but there were no telltale slime splats to confirm that thought. 'This isn't right. Even when the butterballs' pissed, he doesn't hurt people.' **

"**Hey Peter!"**

**The brown-haired Ghostbuster jumped slightly at the sound of his radio. "Oh, hey Ray."**

**Elsewhere in the building Ray frowned slightly, catching the 'I'm-worried-about-something-but-won't-admit-it' tone Peter almost never used. "Pete, whats wrong?" Ray ventured cautiously.**

"**Something isn't right here, Ray. I got an unconscious Rookie here who Slimer has apparently viscously attacked with the hotel's best china." Peter called over the radio, while looking Lola over for more injuries. 'Crap. She's gonna need to get these looked at.' He thought a he found a few more nasty cuts on her shoulder.**

"**What do you mean 'viscously attacked'! Peter? Where were you?"**

"**I'll tell you later. She's coming to, so I gotta go." Peter ended the transmission. He turned to address a newly awake Lola. "Rookie you have just been awarded SRM number 3." He chastised.**

"**Then why are you holding up four fingers, dumbass?" Lola countered as she shakily got to her feet. Damn, her head was killing her! "Hey Pete?"**

**Peter discreetly let go of his held breath. 'Okay, so she doesn't have a concussion.' "You need an aspirin?" He guessed.**

"**Yes. So do you have one?"**

"**Yeah. Here, take two." He answered as he tossed her his personal stash. "I'd ask if you got Slimer, but the vibrating table sorta takes the fun out of it. Also while he's not going anywhere, why did you not come ask me for help when he started getting rough?" Peter scowled. "Rule #4 is never to try to catch a ghost on your own if you're a rookie." **

**Now from here Venkman saw this going one of two ways: she is either going to start crying that she's sorry but wants to quit or she's going to get pissed and start screaming at him that this was his fault, and quit the job. **

**Neither of his expectations were met.**

**Instead Lola calmly walked up, handed him his aspirin back, fixed her ponytail, and said "I'm sorry… *sign* I should have asked for help a bit sooner, but I thought you were serious when you said to try to catch Slimer on my own. So I did try but it failed, so could you please come help me catch the little monster?" Good thing Peter was a former actor, or else he would have shown the shock he was feeling. She wasn't going to quit immediately? She still wanted the job? Hmmm… she's curious one. "Well ?"**

"**Let's go bust that glowing snotrag." He answered with a smirk.**

**And with that they silently walked over, took aim and blasted the table apart! Slimer flew high above their heads and tried to start throwing things again. This time though Lola wasn't alone and Peter wasn't happy about getting slimed earlier. The two Ghostbusters soon had a capture stream around their live-in science experiment. **

**After roughing him up enough to daze him, they put 'im in the trap and were about to leave when the manager burst open the doors and saw the disaster they had caused. The poor guy looked like he'd been kicked in the gut. **

"**The-the Bar Mitzvah… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He yelled at the closest person to him. Peter was lucky. Lola? Not so much. Lola looked back and cringed when she saw the damage.**

**It seemed like every table was trashed in some fashion, whether it was downright broken to being in cinders to now being an uncleanable mess. The bar was gone, broken in their undaunted pursuit of the butterball. The chandeliers were the worst casualties, now lying in shambles on the floor. She wasn't even going to get started on the buffet. "I'm so sorry sir! But it's not as bad as it looks. "Lola sincerely suggested as she tucked some hair behind her ears. Just then the lone survivor of this debacle, the fixture above the dancefloor, crashed down and shattered upon meeting the ground. "Umm…Maybe you can fix it?"**

"**Fix it? FIX IT! THE GUESTS ARE ARRIVING IN 15 MINUTES! You can't fix this*gesture to everything in the room* in FIFTEEN FUCKING MINUTES!" The manager screeched, about to explode. **

'**Hey! No one but me gets to yell at the FNG.' "What's your problem?" He asked interrupting the man's tiraide. **

"**What!" The manager indignantly yelled.**

"**You heard me. Thanks to me-" Lola glared at him unnoticed. "- and my exclusively assigned new recruit here, the party can now proceed in an entirely ghost-free environment! So your welcome, huh?" Lola and the manager stared at him for two reasons: One because they thought he was just trying to tell the Manager to shut up, and two because it had worked. **

"**Also you can tell the Rodriguez family that all the presents were saved." Peter added as he tossed the purple present that was broken earlier. When the manager caught it, the shards inside rattled tellingly. "Well, sorry pal that one's on you." Peter said as he left the room, dragging a slightly guilty Lola behind him. **

"**I can't believe we did that! That boy's day is gonna be ruined forever!" Lola lamented in the hallway. Cue Ray walking up before Peter could answer.**

**Peter stopped "Don't start crying over it. The kid's gonna get twice as many presents later." **

**Lola more than started fuming- she was on fire! "What do you mean 'Don't start crying'? Do you really think I was going to start crying that easily? I do NOT ever, EVER cry! I didn't even cry when I broke my arm when I was nine! So if I start crying it's for a good reason, got it?" Lola then stomped off to try to comfort the manager, cause she still felt bad.**

**Ray pulled Peter away before he could follow to retort or worse- flirt. "Peter, can you please behave? I need to convince her to stay for at least the rest of this job!" Ray pleaded.**

"**She woke up right after I hung up on you. But, I don't think she intends on leaving Ray." Peter provided after making sure she'd turned the corner. At Ray's skeptical look he continued. "When she got up all she did was ask for some aspirin, calmly admit that she made a mistake, and ask for some help with the slimeball. Who I have in a trap, right here." Peter held up the trap. "By the way, we should probably have a heart to heart talk with him or we may have some discipline issues when he hits puberty." **

"**She didn't scream? Or cry?"**

"**Nope. She just jumped back into it. We trashed the ballroom though." **

**They stood there a second remembering how all the other rookies had quit after their first fight with a ghost. Ray thought for a moment longer and then said "I still wanna talk with her."**

**They headed back to the ballroom to find Lola and the chef from earlier calming down the manager. "Lola, we need to speak with you minute." Ray said, a little distracted by the state the room was in. Lola looked up and said something to the manager. Then she walked over to her colleagues. Well colleague and Peter. **

"**FNG, rule #4 is-"**

"**Peter, if you're about to say 'rule #4 is don't try calming upset clients', I'm going to punch you." Lola said with a growl.**

"**He was gonna say 'don't walk off without telling us." Ray switched.**

"**Oh. Umm… sorry." Lola apologized .**

"**What we were going to ask though was-" Suddenly a very expensive looking suitcase came flying through the door and nearly missed hitting the manager and Francis.**

"**Umm… Boys this is gonna have to wait, cause either the guests are rioting, or those bellhops are back. I'm hoping it's the gues- I mean ghosts." Lola amended with a look back at the panicking men behind her as she ran to the main lobby.**


End file.
